Surname
A surname is a name added on to the given name of individuals, often to indicate a family or clan relationship. Vulcan family names are nearly unpronounceable by Humans. ( ) . No Vulcan family name has been given in canon.}} Kzinti surnames were titles added to their names over their careers. ( ) Most Klingons were addressed by their given names, and their full names had a patronymical surname, such as "son of Mogh" or "daughter of W'mar". ( ; ) The Trill are born with family last names. Once joined, they adapt their host's name as their surname. ( ) Many Bajorans, who have their family names as first names, have "distorted" their names in order to more easily acclimate to Starfleet and Federation norms. ( ) Members of Vilix'pran's species are addressed by the second part of their name. For example, Vilix'pran is addressed as "Pran." ( ) The Miradorn, seem to have a surname as a hyphenated part of their own name. Evidence of this is Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel. ( ) Charles Tucker referred to Feezal as "Mrs. Phlox," likely confusing Human custom with Denobulan customs. ( ) The Ferengi do not appear to use surnames, although they have occassionally been heard to use "son of..." or "daughter of..." in a similar fashion to the Klingons. Last names Societies with last name surnames include: * Atreans ( ) * Baneans ( ) * Betazoids ( ) * Capellans ( ) * Cardassians ( ) * Humans ( ) * Klaestron ( ) * 892-IV Romans ( ) * Tanugans ( ) * Trill ( see below) * Voth ( ) Societies where individuals were addressed by their second name include: * Andorians ( ) * Angosians ( ) * Argrathi ( ) * Arkonians ( ) * Bolians ( ) * Catullans ( ) * Delb II natives ( ) * El-Aurians ( ) * Enarans ( ) * Ennis ( ) * Enolians ( ) * Farians ( ) * Ferengi ( ) * Haakonians ( ) * Haliians ( ) * Haven natives ( ) * Idanians ( ) * Iotians ( ) * Kelemane's species ( ) * Klingons ( see below) * Kobliad ( ) * Ktarians ( ) * Lumerians ( ) * Malcorians ( ) * Makull's species ( ) * Markalians ( ) * Melthusians ( ) * Meridians ( ) * Mizarians ( ) * Pandronians ( ) * Peliar Zel natives ( ) * Promellians ( ) * Reegrunions ( ) * Romulans ( ) * Rutians ( ) * Sarpeidon natives ( ) * Sikarians ( ) * Tagrans ( ) * Takret ( ) * Tygarians ( ) * V'radians ( ) * Varro ( ) * Ventaxians ( ) * Vhnori ( ) * Vidiians ( ) * Xepolites ( ) * Xindi-Aquatics ( ) * Xindi-Arboreals ( ) * Yridians ( ) * Zakdorn ( ) * Zibalians ( ) First names Societies with first name surnames include: * Bajorans ( ) * Humans ( ) * Retellians ( ) * Vulcans ( ) Category:Titles